Jason Bateman (1969)
}} Jason Kent Bateman (born January 14, 1969) is an American actor, director and producer who rose to prominence as a high-profile adolescent actor in the 1980s, in sitcoms such as Silver Spoons and The Hogan Family, before returning in the early 2000s in the role of Michael Bluth on the critically acclaimed sitcom Arrested Development, for which he won a TV Land Award, a Golden Globe, and a Satellite Award. He has since established himself in Hollywood by appearing in several films, including Juno (2007), Hancock (2008), Up in the Air (2009), The Switch (2010), Horrible Bosses (2011), Paul (2011), The Change-Up (2011), Identity Thief (2013), Bad Words (2014), Horrible Bosses 2 (2014), The Gift (2015) and Zootopia (2016). He is the younger brother of actress Justine Bateman. Ahnentafel Generation 1 *1 Jason Kent Bateman (1969) Generation 2 *2 Bruce Kent Bateman (1936) 1940 Census - East Mill Creek, Salt Lake County, Utah *3 Victoria Elizabeth ? Generation 3 *4 Leo George Bateman (1909-1994) of Utah 1940 Census - East Mill Creek, Salt Lake County, Utah1930 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, Utah1920 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, Utah *5 Gladys McGee (1909-2002) of Idaho 1940 Census - East Mill Creek, Salt Lake County, Utah1920 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, Utah1920 Census - Saint George, Washington County, Utah Generation 4 *8 George Leo Bateman (1885-1938) of Utah 1930 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, Utah1920 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, Utah *9 Melrhea Cushing (1884-1975) of Utah 1930 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, Utah1920 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, Utah1900 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, Utah *10 Ross Solon McGee (1882-1978) of Missouri 1920 Census - Saint George, Washington County, Utah1900 Census - Fruitland, San Juan County, New Mexico *11 Irene Hunt (1891-1920) of Arizona 1920 Census - Saint George, Washington County, Utah1900 Census - Navajo Indian Reservation, Apache County, Arizona Generation 5 *16 William Lehi Bateman (1844-1916) of Iowa *17 Sophronia Almina Watkins (1852-1944) of Wyoming *18 John Robert Cushing (1865-1950) 1930 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah1920 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah1900 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, Utah1870 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah *19 Olena Amelia Swensen (1862-1954) of Randers, Denmark 1930 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah1920 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah1900 Census - Sandy, Salt Lake County, UtahDeparted Hamburg, Germany 5-19-1866 aboard the Kenilworth, Residence Jutland, Denmark *20 Solon Huff Mcgee (1853-1934) of Tennessee 1930 Census - Draper, Salt Lake County, Utah1920 Census - Springdale, Washington County, Utah1910 Census - Nampa, Canyon County, Idaho1900 Census - Fruitland, San Juan County, New Mexico1870 Census = District 7, Hardin County, Tennessee1860 Census = District 7, Hardin County, Tennessee *21 Emily Lucretia Robinson (1855-1919) of Mississippi 1910 Census - Nampa, Canyon County, Idaho1900 Census - Fruitland, San Juan County, New Mexico *22 William James Hunt (1854-1921) of Utah 1920 Census - Shiprock, San Juan County, New Mexico1910 Census - Shiprock, San Juan County, New Mexico1900 Census - Navajo Indian Reservation, Apache County, Arizona1880 Census - Saint George, Washington County, Utah *23 Anna Elese Schmutz (1860-1951) of Bollingen, Bern, Switzerland 1930 Census - Waterflow, San Juan County, New Mexico1920 Census - Shiprock, San Juan County, New Mexico1910 Census - Shiprock, San Juan County, New Mexico1900 Census - Navajo Indian Reservation, Apache County, Arizona1880 Census - Saint George, Washington County, Utah Generation 6 *32 Thomas Bateman (1808-1852) of Lancashire, England *33 Mary Street (1810-1891) of Lancashire, England *34 William Lampard Watkins (1827-1911) of London, England *35 Mary Almina Hammond (1827-1900) of New York *36 James Cushing (1830-1912) of Norfolk, England 1841 Census - Wymondham, Norfolk, England1880 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah1870 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah1860 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah *37 Maria Long (1829-1914) of Norfolk, England 1880 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah1870 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah1860 Census - Salt Lake City, Salt Lake County, Utah *38 Mogens Svensson (1828-1866) of Sweden Departed Hamburg, Germany 5-19-1866 aboard the Kenilworth, Residence Jutland, Denmark *39 Anna Nielsen (1824-1866) of Denmark Departed Hamburg, Germany 5-19-1866 aboard the Kenilworth, Residence Jutland, Denmark *40 James Giles McGee (1806-1888) of Georgia 1880 Census - Marion, Ozark County, Missouri1870 Census = District 7, Hardin County, Tennessee1860 Census = District 7, Hardin County, Tennessee1850 Census - District 7, Lawrence County, Tennessee1840 Census - Lawrence County, Tennessee *41 Sarah Davis (1815-1896) of Indiana 1880 Census - Marion, Ozark County, Missouri1870 Census = District 7, Hardin County, Tennessee1860 Census = District 7, Hardin County, Tennessee *46 Johannes Schmutz (1818=1897) of Vechigen, Bern, Switzerland 1880 Census - Harmony, Kane County, Utah *48 Elizabeth Lehmann (1823-1896) of Wattenweil, Bern, Switzerland 1880 Census - Harmony, Kane County, Utah Generation 7 *64 Thomas Bateman (1778-1845) of Lancashire, England *65 Elizabeth Armstrong (1780-1840) of Lancashire, England *66 Samuel Street *67 Elizabeth Scholfield *68 William Watkins (1799-1864) of England *69 Hannah Marie Lampard (1800-1868) of England *72 James Cushing (1800-1888) of Norfolk, England 1841 Census - Wymondham, Norfolk, England *73 Diana Foster/Forster (1800-1880) of Norfolk, England 1841 Census - Wymondham, Norfolk, England *76 Sven Svensson *77 Annah Hokansson *78 Lars Nielsen *79 Anna Thomsen *80 John Henry McGee (1772-1818) of South Carolina 1800 Census - Pendleton District, South Carolina *81 Mary Kilburn (1776-1886) of North Carolina *82 John Davis (1782-1829) of North Carolina *83 Rebecca Jane Wakefield (1786-1840) of Indiana *92 Johannes Schmutz (1787-1876) of Vechigen, Bern, Switzerland *93 Anna Schuepach (1789-1867) of Cechigen, Bern, Switzerland *94 Niklaus Lehmann (1787-1865) of Vechigen, Bern, Switzerland *95 Elizabeth Gosteli (1787-1846) Generation 8 *128 Joseph Bateman *130 Joseph Armstrong *131 Elizabeth Scholfield *160 Henry McGehee (c1750-aft1810) of Georgia *161 Mary Sarah Ottertail (c1750-) of Georgia *162 Amos Kilburn (1750-1830) of New Jersey 1790 Census - Wilkes County, North Carolina *163 Elizabeth Hicks (1754-1840) of Virginia *188 Benedict Lehmann (1763-1846) of Vechigen, Bern, Switzerland *189 Elisabetha Jseli (1764-) of Hasle, Bern, Switzerland *190 ]Benedikt Gosteli (1756-1820) of Bolligen, Bern, Switzerland *191 Anna? (1755-1805) Generation 9 *320 Joseph McGehee (c1731-1793) of Virginia *321 Mary Terrell Chiles (c1740-) of Georgia *376 Niklaus Lehman (1734-) of Switzerland *377 Catharina Schuettel (1733-) of Switzerland *380 Benedikt Gosteli (1722-1779) of Bolligen, Bern, Switzerlan *381 Barbara Gfeller (1732-1778) of Switzerland Generation 10 *642 Manoah Chiles (c1706-1760) of Virginia *643 Elizabeth Terrell (c1710-c1741) of Virginia *760 Hans Gosteli of Switzerland *761 Barbara Stempfli of Switzerland Generation 11 *1284 Capt. Henry Chiles (1671-1718) of Virginia *1285 Mary Ann Winston (c1685-c1771) of Virginia Generation 12 *2568 Walter Chiles (1630-1672) of Virginia *2569 Susannah Brooks (c1634-1694) of Virginia Generation 13 *5136 Lt. Col. Walter Chiles (1608-1671) of England *5137 Elizabeth (Chiles) of England Notes and references Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people